christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bearded Dragon Productions
The Bearded Dragon Productions, or also known simply as The Bearded Dragon, is a record label that originated in 2015, out of Indiana. The label was founded by Mace Beard, as an experiment to help promote bands, to coincide with his blog. The label primarily focuses on extreme metal, such as death metal and black metal. On January 5, 2019, it was announced that "Nocturnal Servant" would take over the position of Vice President of the label.Beard, Mason (January 5, 2019). "Alongside the new logo, I am happy to announce that...". Facebook. Retrieved on January 16, 2019. Current Artists * Brainkrusher * Come to PassJones, Brandon (January 28, 2019). "Come To Pass Signs With Bearded Dragon". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on January 29, 2019. * Crimson Blood * Defying DarknessMoonshine, Zack (February 18, 2019). "Press Release - Defying Darkness Signs With The Bearded Dragon Productions!". Metal Devastation. Retrieved on February 19, 2019.thrashboy (February 18, 2019) "'Defying Darkness' Signs with 'The Bearded Dragon Productions'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on February 21, 2019. * Exalted Saviour"Exalted Saviour Joins The Bearded Dragon Productions". The Metal Onslaught. September 10, 2018. Retrieved on September 11, 2018. * Mystic Winterthrashboy (March 29, 2018) "'The Bearded Dragon Productions' to Release New Unblack Metal Band, 'Mystic Winter'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 23, 2018. * Proven Existencethrashboy (November 10, 2018). "Black Metal Project 'Proven Existence' Inks Deal with 'The Bearded Dragon Productions'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 11, 2018."Proven Existence inks deal with The Bearded Dragon Productions". The Metal Onslaught. November 11, 2018. Retrieved on November 11, 2018.Moonshine, Zachary "The Beast" (November 11, 2018). "Proven Existence Inks Deal With The Bearded Dragon Productions". Metal Devastation Radio. Retrieved on November 11, 2018. * Shekinah * Reserctionthrashboy (November 30, 2018). "Heavitory Project 'Reserction' signs to 'The Bearded Dragon Productions'". The Metal Resource. * Victual Flesh"Victual Flesh signs with The Bearded Dragon Productions". The Metal Onslaught. October 25, 2018. Retrieved on October 25, 2018. * What Brings Ruin Associated Acts * As Earth FadesRob J. (February 11, 2018). "As Earth Fades - "The Great Falsehood"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 23, 2018. * Children of WrathSood, Ankit (May 29, 2018). "Children of Wrath - "No Flesh Spared"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. * Flactorophiathrashboy (March 19, 2018). "'The Bearded Dragon Productions' to Re-Release Flactorophia's Debut Album "Redemption of the Flesh"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on April 23, 2018. Compilation Featured * 2Minute Minor * 23noEvil * Abated Mass of Flesh * Ad Christi Gloriam * AEX * Aletheian * Always the Understudy * AndEver * Armageddon USA * Arthure * Ascending King * The Beckoning * Becoming Saints * The Ben Aldrich Project * Big Chris & D'Bare Bones Band * Blast From Oblivion * Blessed by the Broken * Blood Thirsty * Bloodline Severed * Christian Metalhead Brotherhood * Crimson Thorn * Brian Dale * Dangerous Minds * Dawnbreaker * Death Force * Death Requisite * Deliverance * Devil in the Details * Devotio * Dire * Divine Retribution * Ecclesiast * Edge of Eternity * Eightball Cholos * Embers of Earth * Embodiment 12:14 * Enoch * Ethereal Scourge * Every Day Life * Exalt the Throne * Faith Head * FaithSake * Final Surrender * Five Year Winter * Flawed by Design * The Flesh of Kings * Forfeit Thee Untrue * Forsaken Hero * From the Eyes of Servants * From These Ruins * Frost Like Ashes * GFM * Gnashing of Teeth * Good News We're Dead * Grave Defier * Grave Robber * Guardian * Hand of Fire * HaShem * Heath and the Checker Shoe Band * Heaven's Force * Heliocentric * Herd * Hesychast * Immortal Souls * In Darkest Dreams * Josiah * Leper * Malchus * Monolith * Mortification * My Heart to Fear * Neohadth * No Innocent Victim * Nostalgia * Océanos * One Kingdom * Our Last Trial * Overcome * Ozmathoq * Pantokrator * Parental Petulance * Perceive//Persist * Perpetual Paranoia * The Persuaded * A Precio de Sangre * Point of Recognition * R.A.I.D. * Rapture * Recon * Relent * Ritual Servant * Roots of Tragedy * Saints Can Lie * Saul of Tarsus * Send the Advocate * Set for the Fall * Shadow Puncher * Sinneth Soul * Sleeping by the Riverside * Soul Embraced * Spirit and the Bride * Straight From the Grave * Strongholds * Symphony of Heaven * TAKE * Taking the Head of Goliath * Tax Collector * Terraphobia * Tetelestai * TIMŌRĀTUS * Theodor * They Act Human * Thirteen Minutes * This Present Darkness * Those Who Endure * Through the Clouds * Toarn * Tortured Conscience * Tougher Than Nails * Undostais * Unseen Faith * UnTeachers * Vial of Suffering * Vials of Wrath * Vultures Shall Gather * Wait for the Day * Waxpanel * Weak Chain * Weapons of Indignation * The Weeping Gate * WhatDrivesTheWeak * What We Do in Secret * Where Fire May Fail * While Heroes Sleep * The Worshiper * Wretched Graverobber * xDISCIPLEx A.D. * Your Hands Write History Staff * Mason "Mace" Beard - Founder, Owner, President (2016-present) * "Nocturnal Servant" - Vice President (Proven Existence) (2019-present) Discography Videography References External Links * Encyclopedia Metallum Category:Record labels